OLED display apparatuses are a kind of active light-emitting display devices and have excellent characteristics, such as high contrast, small thickness, broad view angle, high response speed, good applicability in flexible panels, wide range of working temperature, and simple structure and production, etc. They have been widely used in the fields of cell phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), laptops, digital video cameras, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players, automobile speakers, televisions, etc.
The structure of a conventional OLED display apparatus mainly comprises: a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) array substrate, a luminescent structure layer provided on the TFT array substrate, and a color filter layer provided on the luminescent structure layer. Here, from the proximal side with respect to the TFT array substrate to the distal side with respect to the TFT array substrate, the luminescent structure layer sequentially comprises: an anode layer, a hole transport layer, a luminescent layer, a hole barrier layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode layer. The color filter layer typically comprises color resists for three colors of RGB (red, green, and blue), and three monochromatic lights of RGB can be obtained by filtering the light emitted from the luminescent structure layer with the color filter layer.
However, since monochromatic lights are obtained in a manner of filtering with color resists, the color filter layer described above having relatively low light transmittance results in relatively low the display brightness of the OLED display apparatus. At present, the display brightness has been improved in a manner of adding a color resist for W (white) color in the color filter layer. However, addition of the color resist for W (white) color in the color filter layer may result in the reduction of display gamut. In addition, at present, color filter layers have been formed by using quantum dots to allow the light emitted from the luminescent structure layers capable of emitting blue light or ultraviolet light to stimulate the quantum dots in color filter layers, so as to emit monochromatic light of R, G or B. In this way, it is possible to improve display brightness and increase display gamut. However, the quantum dot material has high price and is prone to be oxidized, resulting in increased cost and low stability of display of OLED display apparatuses.